Undeniable
by emmaaproctorr
Summary: Blair's about to get married, Dan takes a risk.


"Blair!" Dan called out in his last minute of desperation.

Blair turned around to look at him, his hair freshly cut after weeks of nagging which made him look groomed, except the grey shirt and jeans. _Note to self_, Blair thought. _Take Dan shopping_.

Dan had to catch his breath when he saw her. Her hair clipped back, her white gown highlighting her figure to perfection. The pink peonies she was holding onto tightly as if it for her life. She looked at him nervously yet trying to remain poised.

"Yes Humphrey?" she coughed, trying to ignore the sudden beating of her heart.

"Don't marry him"

Blair laughed. "What?"

"Don't marry him"

There was a moment between them, his eyes growing wide as if he were pleading, begging. Her gaze was intense.

"Why? Why would you ask me that? What possible reason could you have?" Blair looked at the floor, wanting to hear his answer but she felt foolish for feeling this way.

"Because I'm in love with you" he whispered and Blair looked him in the eye. "I'm in love with you Blair Waldorf"

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"Don't act surprised Blair. I know you feel the same. I see it when you look at me, I feel it when we're together. The thing I want most is to see you happy. Too see a genuine smile painted on your face. And do you know when I see that? It's not when you're living this fairytale with Louis. It's not when you're together, trying to act like you're in love and everything's perfect. It's not when you're with Chuck-" she blinked, trying to register everything he was saying. "When you're caught up with schemes and take downs" he reached for her hand. "It's when you're with me. It's when we're in an art gallery or going to see a foreign language film at the old Indie cinema. It's when you critise the way I look and how I live. It's-" he stopped, trying to collect his thoughts. "I've been trying to fight it for a while. Since the road trip and going to see Nenette. But I can't fight it. You're undeniable. I've been there for you Blair. And even if you walk that aisle today I will continue being there for you. I've always been there for you even when we hated each other. But I need you to know how I feel. I need you to know" he saw a flicker in her face. "That's all" he whispered.

She didn't know what to say or think. She looked at this man who had been there for her through various important stages of her life; her problems with Serena, her insecurities with her mother. Her relationship with Chuck, her rapid love with Louis. The abortion she had and the aftermath of that. He was there, every step of the way. He was her rock.

She dropped the peonies on the floor, their petals breaking off and scattering across the marble floor. She pulled off her yellow Harry Winston and dropped that too, the clink of its contact with the floor echoing in the vast hallway.

"One second" she spoke with assurance.

Dan stood there in the middle of the church hallway completely dumbfounded. _What did that mean?_ he asked. He was tempted to leave, go away. But something kept him glued to the spot. He waited and waited. He thought it was useless. He should just go home...

At that moment when he was going to give up he heard the sound of heels echo from down the hall at a quick speed. Blair ran down the hall, holding her dress so she didn't fall. She grabbed his hand when she passed and they were running together, hand in hand, out of the church and into the busy streets of New York.

"We're never going to get a cab" Dan stated, his heart racing as her hold on his hand tightened. "I've got my dad's car..."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me Humphrey" she groaned. They walked to the car that was parked around the corner, her muttering insults at his choice of vehicle but all he could do was laugh.

She was sitting in the front seat, he was behind the wheel. They looked at each other, thinking they were crazy.

"So" Dan said, looking her in the eye.

"So..." she replied, her lip trembling. Their gaze grew more intense, more passionate.

"Oh for goodness sake Waldorf" he said out of frustration and kissed her. This time when their lips met there wasn't an awkward tension like their was the first time and even the second time. It was relaxed and easy, as if it natural and they've done it thousands of times. Her fingers threaded into his hair, feeling his soft curls. His hand were resting on her waist, falling in love with her even more.

When they stopped they just looked each other in they eye and he saw it. The smile he's waited so long to see. The smile she waited so long to do.

"I love you" she said, making it clear how she felt.

"I kinda guessed" he smirked. She playfully slapped his arm, he laughed.

"Just drive Humphrey" she tried to sulk but she couldn't fight the feeling she had.

"Whatever you say, Waldorf"


End file.
